Protect Your Honor as SOLDIER
by True Essence
Summary: Set during Advent Children Complete. Cloud is struggling in his final battle with Sephiroth but is given a few nudges of promise from an old friend.


**Author's Note: **Alright, so this is my first Final Fantasy VII fanfiction. I've just been reading a lot of it and I do love the series. I've never played any of the games though I really really want too. I've seen the movie which got me into the whole thing, I've seen all the cut scenes from Crisis Core and Dirge of Cerberus and I love it. I did loads of research when I started getting back into it after finding the Complete version of Advent Children. Man so awesome! This just wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it. I didn't want to do too much because I don't have that much knowledge other than research and what not so this scene is from Advent Children Complete. If you haven't seen that version then... um... spoiler alert? I'd love to hear feedback, constructive criticism is helpful, not rude but constructive.

I also know that Cloud didn't make SOLDIER, but I like that Zack said that to him.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything/anyone in this so... yeah.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Protect Your Honor as SOLDIER**

He knew this was going to happen, well actually he takes that back, he thought it was a possibility but he hoped that it wouldn't happen. Fighting Kadaj brought back a sense of himself, of that spark and fire that he had a couple of years ago, he'd been so distant, so wrapped up in his failures after watching and letting Aerith die that he didn't feel right. He couldn't possibly be this great hero that everyone said he was, the blond knew that he would do anything help to their world but he was in no way a hero.

_Why are you always so hard on yourself? You really shouldn't be you know._

It was that voice again, it wasn't Sephiroth, no he was somewhere below him in the rubble, it wasn't Jenova, the geostigma may be gone but she was lying dormant inside of him and it wasn't Aerith, she was remarkably silent but he could feel her presence. This other voice, it was the first time he heard it in a long time but the feeling that came with it… was always there. He pushed himself to stand; his right side was aching painfully. The former General must have struck him there because he surely didn't notice it until he managed to get away for a moment.

He let out a pained gasp trying to regain his strength but his rest was short lived, hearing a chuckle, he quickly turned seeing a flash of black and silver, he rolled out of the way hearing the whirring sound of Masamune as its wielder landed in front o him. He swung, Cloud backed out of the way, the pain in his right shooting through his body, he stumbled and his former idol continued his assault. Sephiroth watched his enemy, his emerald eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep up with him; he smirked, knowing his victory was moments away. He twisted gracefully and swung his left arm aiming to swipe the younger man but Cloud managed to duck, this wasn't over. He lifted First Tsurugi and brought it down but was caught against the longer, thinner blade of Masamune. I can do this. He told himself. I can and will defeat him again but it hurts.

He stared into emerald eyes, for a moment he caught flashes of those same eyes, back when he was a First Class Soldier and how he knew that this man was the only one who knew what he was feeling by losing his… he closed his eyes and shook his head. No, those were not his memories. He struggled from time to time sorting through his memories piecing together which were his, those weren't his. Chuckle. Fool! Pay attention! His blue eyes snapped open to find that the silver haired man somehow managed to spin them around, he struck Cloud in the chest making him cry out and fall, but he acted quickly, he flipped himself catching his breath in a slight kneeling position. He will not lose. He needed to focus. Sephiroth was too quick, too smart, taking his shot while he was down, striking, with everything he could, his blade, his fists, Cloud tried to block him, he could barely get a strike in himself. Every time he swung his own sword he'd miss. It was blurring of movements, he could feel the vibrations in his hands as their blades clashed, the pain in his body as fists struck him, and he flew, flying backwards at that last powerful kick from his enemy, crashing through the dusty rubble.

Cat-like eyes stood watching, this was becoming too easy. The blond was weakening; it wouldn't be much longer before he was able to remove the last true threat before being able to follow in his mother's footsteps. He held his blade tightly in his left hand, his eyes narrowed as he looked for movement, his trained and Mako enhanced eyes could see through the dust and it looked as if Cloud Strife was still down. He smirked. It was over.

Cloud laid upon the concrete ground, his body was coming to its limits. The fight with Sephiroth was draining him, he was thankful for Aerith, she helped heal his Stigma, if his body was still plagued with it then he might have died earlier but things were still hard. His breathing was sparse, the pain in his right continued to seep through his body, the chest strike and kick from the former General also was painfully present. He can't give up though; the world was counting on him.

_Then get the hell up dude! Come on! Stop thinking so much and get up!_

Cloud pushed himself to his feet, feeling the presence; it was much stronger than before almost as if it was standing a few feet away from him. He held his blade tightly in his hands, his Mako enhanced blue eyes could see the man in the clearing, he watched as the man lifted his long blade and charge him, he must have been waiting to see if he would get up again to continue. It was far from over. He pulled on his strength and power to use Omnislash, he swung his blade feeling the power of his limit break, this is how he defeated him last time, and it will do it again. He ran, he swung, Sephiroth matched his blows the look on his face slightly worried and concentrated, the man dodged a few of the blows and blocked the rest managing to throw Cloud back a few feet but he wasn't finished, the younger man leapt into the air to finish this

_Cloud no!_

It was too late; he hadn't noticed Masamune coming up to meet him in the air. No one has ever been able to block his last blow. He cried out feeling the long blade pierce his body, white flashed in his eyes as he struggled but he was not going anywhere. Sephiroth's eyes were narrowed as he looked to the man skewered on his blade, did he really think that he would allow himself to be destroyed by that move twice? Surely he had to be smarter than that.

"Is this the pain you felt before…Cloud?" The baritone voice filling Cloud's senses at it taunted him, forcing him to remember back when he was sixteen years old, after seeing his friends in pain, he tried to stop the man but the fight was very short even though Cloud did manage to inflict major pain on the then General. He stabbed him through the chest then holding him suspended in midair just as he was now, his mind seemed stuck in that moment.

Sephiroth held the man in air on his blade, he remembered the past well but this time, there would be no surprising him with unknown strength, Cloud was silent, his blue eyes distant. "Are you remembering the past Cloud? Seeing that mountain girl dying before your eyes, seeing Zack clinging to life and watching your home burn down around you… do you remember Cloud" Was he even paying attention to him? Twisting the blade slightly, he earned a pained groan from his lips, a smirk played on his face, he was still alive, good, and he would make sure his death was painful.

Cloud's eyes flashed back to the present alerting his enemy that he returned, yes pain was always a way to bring those in pain back to reality. His left hand gripped the blade hoping to somehow dislodge his body. Everything hurt, perhaps he should really focus on strengthening his left, he always favored his right and maybe things like this wouldn't happen, he only lost his focus and balance slightly earlier because of the pain in his right side

_Slightly? You are a human kebab right now Spike! It's always good to be prepared, definitely start working on that left side_

Twisting the blade in his lithe body once more, the baritone voice reached out to Cloud's ears "Let me remind you… this time you won't forget no matter how shattered your memory may be." A large black wing broke free from Sephiroth's right shoulder blade, Cloud's eyes widened and he let out a startled gasp…where did that come from?

_He has a wing!? What the hell!?_

The questions were short lived as he was thrown into the air, the blade leaving his body was more painful then actually being stuck with it and he cried out as he gained momentum but his fallen idol was right behind him. Cloud tried to block the swings, he did actually, well about two of them but he did block them. After that, all he felt was pain.

Sephiroth followed his prey into the air, this was it, and he was going to finish this tonight. In vain, the boy tried to block his attacks but he was tired, in pain and growing sloppier, that strike to his right side earlier really weakened him, Cloud should know by now that Sephiroth knows him better than anyone, knows his thoughts, the emotions that he tries so hard to push away, his moves, he knows everything and it was easy to strike where it would weaken him the most. With a louder hum, Masamune did his bidding and he struck, the blade slicing through shoulders, slicing at his arms, legs, chest, thighs… yes he would bleed painfully before drawing his last breath. He could hear the pained groans, moans and grunts from the boy, he was no longer a man but a scared little boy who would die tonight, his victory was near. I will be victorious mother. Sephiroth thrust his blade up, it tore through Cloud's boot and went straight for his face, Cloud managed to grab it before it could do much damage but judging from the quiet strangled cry, it left a large gash on his cheek. Sephiroth flung him to the ground. "It's over Cloud Strife" he muttered seeing him hit the concrete with a puff of dust and splattered blood.

Pain. That's all that registered in his mind. Nothing else was possible because his body stung from the many gashes and stab wounds inflicted on his body. Sephiroth was being relentless and he was too weak to stop him, the man knew what he was doing, he knew how to manipulate the blond, he's been doing it through the Stigma for so long and now he was doing it before he killed him. Cloud let out gasps of pain as he tried to lift himself from the ground; blood rolled down his face from the gash on his cheek, his blood was everywhere, dripping from his legs, his thighs, from his arms and shoulders. He struggled to his knees, he couldn't just roll over and allow himself to be killed, if he was going to die, he'd die fighting. Everything was quiet, only thing he could hear was the beating of his own heart. Leather clad hands steadied himself, he tried lifting First Tsurugi but the large sword was too heavy, he dropped it and tried once more to lift it underhandedly, finally he managed to get it up and used it to lean on as he caught his breath. He was in so much pain, his eyes were blurring in and out.

Sephiroth watched astonished as Cloud Strife fought to get up, his emerald eyes narrowed in anger, why couldn't the boy just stay down and accept his fate? Once he managed to get to his knees leaning heavily on his sword, Sephiroth out his anger decided, no more of this, lifting his blade he spoke allowing his voice to make its mark "Tell me what you cherish most… give me the pleasure of taking it away" and he dove.

Cloud heard those words, what he cherished most? His mind flashed through all of the people he would give his life for, those who he loved more than anything, Aerith, Denzel, Marlene… Tifa. Yes, he loved her. Zack. He could see for the first time in a long time, the face of his best friend, a memory of him seeing but not truly seeing, the back of a yellow truck, he couldn't move, couldn't speak so Zack did it all for him. He felt hopeless then and now, the feeling was the same.

_So what if it looks hopeless. If it were me… I still wouldn't give up._

Cloud closed his eyes hearing that voice again; it was so close this time, almost as if it were behind him. He could see him, standing there, clad in his First Class SOLDIER's uniform, lifting his Buster Sword grasping it with both hands, lowering his head and closing his eyes almost as if he was going to pray. Cloud's gasps of pain quieted hearing his soothing yet somehow always playful and mischievous sounding voice

_Embrace your dreams… and whatever happens protect your honor as SOLDIER._ He laughed and Cloud knew he lowered his sword _Okay, you never made SOLDIER but it's what's in here that counts. _Even with his back turned, he somehow knew Zack was indicating to his heart, and it was only his friend who could and would joke around at a time like this. The blond tightened his grip on First Tsurugi

"Zack…"

_Well...you need a hand with him?_

In that moment, the spiky haired blond contemplated it. Fighting alongside his friend, he never really got that chance, Zack already faced Sephiroth back in Nibelhiem before Cloud even got there, and Zack faced hundreds of Shinra's infantrymen before Cloud could even feel his arms and legs. He wanted nothing more than to have his friend help him but…it wasn't Zack's fight. Deciding that he could do it, that he would do it, his heaving breaths silenced and he shook his head. He would prove that he didn't need Zack to help him and that he didn't need him to come to his rescue. Cloud forced himself to stand, the blade was still heavy but he would lift it, after many pained gasps and breaths, he managed to stand with his blade in the air, prepared to fight.

"No. I can do it."

_You already beat him once didn't you? Kind of twice right? This should be a cinch._

"Yeah" That didn't mean it was going to be easy, in terms of skill, Sephiroth was better. In terms of power, Sephiroth was stronger; Cloud always felt that he in no way measured up to what people thought of him. He was lucky, his strength and weakness, was his heart. Everyone he cared about helped to fuel him. Aerith constantly helped him these past few days, his friends helped him to defeat Bahamut SIN and though he didn't particularly like Reno and Rude, they helped him by finishing off Yazoo and Loz so he could get to their brother. That was the main advantage he had, not to mention, Sephiroth seemed to always underestimate him which helped. "Where have you been Zack?" He glanced over his shoulder seeing the dark haired man slightly do the same; Cloud could see the side of his face and saw the faint smile and shrug of his shoulders

_I've been around. I mean you didn't need me to watch out for you and protect you. You're no longer a teenager Cloud, you're strong, and you need to realize that. Be confident in your skills. Sephiroth may be the better fighter…_he chuckled and Cloud bit his bottom lip at the thought _but all he's fighting for is power and a crazy man's dream to please some weird alien. That just screams crazy right? _Laugh. _You can defeat him Spike. I know you don't want me to help but…I'm not going to leave you._

Cloud turned back to face forward, he could feel the pain melting away, he was slowly healing but he knew with his friends nearby rooting for him, with his need to get back to Marlene and Denzel, with Zack there… that he will win.

_Cloud…you know what I told you._

Without looking at him, the younger man knew, he knew that Zack was proud of him, he knew that he was hoping that Cloud would never forget the promise he made, that he would remember the words the darker haired man spoke to him as he died with a smile on his face. Nodding, he tightened his grip on First Tsurugi.

"That's right… I am your living legacy." Zack smiled and allowed himself to slip away never going too far, for he wanted to be here for Cloud, not help him physically but spiritually and mentally. Cloud sprung into action, time stood still for that moment with his best friend, Sephiroth was still coming for him but he was ready now.

CLANG!

Sephiroth was astonished though he never showed; Strife was back, a newfound fire in his stunningly blue eyes. Where did it come from? He was only down there for about a minute before he came to deliver the finishing blow. He jumped back, kicking off a broken piece of building gliding back into the air and Cloud stayed with him, his eyes narrowed

"I pity you… you just don't get it all. There's not a thing I don't cherish!"

Emerald eyes, a slight smirk on his lips showed amusement, such fire, not to worry, it will soon be extinguished. "Hmph" he swung his blade as Cloud spun his above his head, that same blue light erupting from his body engulfing his fusion blade. CLANG! Steel against steel, emerald eyes staring into sapphire ones, however, the look from those blue ones, they narrowed and he released his sword. What was happening? The former General was stunned as First Tsurugi broke apart into its six pieces surrounding the two, his face gave away his surprise and it seemed as if everything was on fast forward, he watched as Cloud Strife, his most weak and formidable opponent take off grabbing a glowing piece of his sword and strike him with it. He barely had time to register what was happening. He was moving so fast. This new power, this new move, he couldn't keep up, he didn't know where it was coming from, he never knew his little puppet had this in him. Cloud continued to strike, grabbing a different piece of his sword every time he did, Sephiroth was never able to block, to strike back and he knew… he knew that now it was over. With one final strike, his eyes met his former idol's and he heard the man gasp out in pain and Cloud landed on the ground, all the pieces of First Tsurugi landing around him stabbing into the ground, the spiky haired man reached out and grabbed the base of his sword watching the dark angel above him.

"Stay where you belong…in my memories."

Sephiroth stared down at the man who once again defeated him. I'm sorry mother, I failed this time. His time was up for now. His body was slowly melting away and he allowed a smirk to grace his lips one last time

"I will…never be a memory." His black wing surrounding him and he was stripped from his weak host. It served its purpose. He _will _return.

Cloud watched as the man he feared the most disappear leaving a dying Kadaj in his wake. As he watched the remnant die in his arms and be taken into the lifestream, all he could think of was his friend.

"Thank you Zack." He didn't hear him respond, he didn't hear him this time but he felt as if he would see him again soon for one last reunion before he had to finally move on.


End file.
